


Healing Yoga

by MaskedMildew



Series: Short Genyatta Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Just some nice stuff that's like, M/M, the ship isn't super implied tbh it's just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMildew/pseuds/MaskedMildew
Summary: The student and his master do yoga. Since Genji isn't used to his new body yet, Zenyatta uses a Harmony orb to keep him from being sore.





	

   "Oh, Master, I apologize..." Genji turned his chest to face forward. He felt a pang of pain in his spine when he'd twisted to the side.

It felt like he should've been dead.

   "I must retire to... uh,  _Bālāsana_ , for now. I seem to be out-of-shape for our twists." He gingerly sat on his knees, bowing forwards until the crown of his mask touched the ground. He stayed that way, letting himself relax. Zenyatta had always told him that breaks were important.

The Omnic beside Genji, however, seemed quiet and unresponsive for a while. Genji had almost begun to worry that his mentor had been disappointed, until a warm glow drifted over his cyborg body. It didn't take long for the dull, ebbing pain to ease away. Slowly sitting upright again, Genji turned his head to find one of Zenyatta's orbs transferring a light into him. It must have been an orb of harmony. "Master... I thank you."

   "Genji, you may rest. Yoga is intended to be helpful physically as it is spiritually," Zenyatta turned his head to the Shimada's direction, face never changing... but you could feel a reassuring smile under the dim, blue lights on his forehead. It felt almost as rejuvenating as the Harmony orb, for Genji. 

   "I do not wish for you to experience pain."

The cyborg looked away from Zenyatta, to the ground. He wasn't experiencing any _pain_ anymore. He could continue. He liked to spend time with his mentor. "Master, you have helped. I want to continue!" His gaze shifted back to the younger Omnic, determination present even from under his mask.

Zenyatta seemed pleased with that, if the perking of his head was any leeway.

   "Then we shall, my persistent sparrow. Shift, now, into _Ardha Matsyendrāsana._ "


End file.
